Konan s discovery
by Lican
Summary: Konan discovers a really disturbing truth about Madara, something that will make Akatsuki destroy itself, who will be the ones that will bring peace to this war infected world? Prequel to a story I'm planning
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own Naruto or any of it´s characters

**Konan´s discovery**

Not many people knew this, but due to his immortality Madara was only allowed to drink alcohol every 5 years, so in his sake day he always got plastered, the result of one of nthose days was his alterego Tobi, normally he did this alone, but now he allowed Zetsu to be his drinking buddy, altought he doesn´t like to drink.

"…and that was how the first Great shinobi war really started" Said Madara I a really inebriated voice.

"Who would have tought you started it without anyone knowing" Commented Black Zetsu in a happy voice.

"HAHAHA, is a hobby of mine, I also started the other 2" Continued the madman

"Wow you are realy good at it" White Zetsu spoke

"AAAHH, but that is nothing of what I can really do, was because of me the bloodline purges of Kiri started, Kumo´s powerlust leaders got power there because I wanted to, Iwa´s tyranny was cimented thanks to me, Konoha´s ROOT was formed thans to my subtle inspiration, and I machinated Suna´s poverty" The madman gathered his breath "But you know the sweetest thing I did? I placed a subtle genjutsu on Hanzo, making him kill Yahiko, when originally he wanted him to be next Ame´s leader, he saw so much of himself on the brat, HAHAHA, and corrupted his dream team until nothing remained of the good hearthed kids they were, HAHAHA"

And with that his sake day ended, so Zetsu make him go to his room and placed the security seals needed for no one to enter.

They didn´t saw a bluehaired woman disappear like she was made of paper…crying.


	2. Guidelines

I don't own Naruto

Hi guys, about this fic, the truth is that maybe in the future i will continue it, maybe not, so I'm going to leave the guidelines in case someone might want to continue it, just Pm me, bye and take care.

A/N: I have decided that the first arc of this fic will only be Akatsuki, after this the protagonism will be go to Naruto, it will be Naru/hina probably harem

Chapter 1 Revolution plans

Konan and Nagato began gathering the Akatsuki members that are loyal to them:

Itachi, because he truly wants peace.

Sasori, the thought of beign manipulated to start the 3rd shinobi world war was not something he liked.

Kakusu, he doesn't have anywhere to go, plus he likes money and in Ame he is rich.

Deidara, they offer him his freedom, and the chance to blow Zetsu 10,000 times.

Right now Kakusu has recently killed his partner after an error of his former partner cost them the chance to trap Roshi they have Zetsu clones because they captured Han.

Nagato makes a plan to continue his clan in case he doesn't survive.

Chapter 2 Sasori and Deidara vs Zetsu

Sasori and Deidara are the first ones to fight, Deidara arrives with the dormant Zetsus, and with his new C-2 Iron clay(a modification Sasori suggested, mixing some of his iron sand with the explosive clay, makes all of Deidaras low level bombs, antipersonnel grenades ).

He quickly takes the all out with all the extra clay he made.

Sasori engages Zetsu, the battle prolongs because of Zetsu's spores, finally Sasori kills white zetsu using his iron sand.

Black Zetsu begins using mokuton jutsu, Sasori ends the battle using his flametrower.

Both of them go out of the base and Deidara detonates a bomb like the one he used to fight Gaara.

Chapter 3 Itachi vs Kisame

On their way to the principal hideout, Itachi received a tingling sensation from the seal Nagato gave him,

On their way to the next hideout, Itachi uses Tsukuyomi on Kisame, but Samehada intervenes saving it's user from Itachis genjutsu.

Then the battle rages on Itachi using his superior speed to block any attempt of Kisame using jutsu.

Itachi traps Kisame and uses Amaterasu, Kisame uses Samehada to block the attack, but that action hurt Samehada, leaving it useless for the rest of the battle.

Seeing this Itachi uses Tsukuyomi and ends the battle beheading Kisame and sealing Samehada.

Chapter 4 Pain and Konan vs Madara

Konan and Pain trap Madara using a seal to negate his space/time jutsu, but Konan needs to remain focused to maintain the seal.

Because of this Madara use Izanagi, but for some reason the seal doesn´t disappear, he manages to take down all of pain´s paths exept for the Deva path once his eye is closed hebegins using his oher one in hopes of defeating Nagato and Konan, but Nagato is not defeated and Madara´s Izanagi ends, Pains summons the outer path and sends Madara´s soul to the afterlife but Madara was prepared for this jutsu and had a seal so that it would kill both of them.

Chapter 5 New hope for the dream

Sasori arrives at the land of Waves when Naruto is starting to bury Haku and Zabusa, he gives a scroll to Naruto.

The scroll forces his Rinnengan to become active, as a because his last thoughts where of Haku he revives him and passes out.

He awakens to see Haku crying over Zabuza's grave, Sasori explain him what happened and leaves, Naruto reads the scroll, completes the procedure to the new animal path. Haku returns to Kiri, to join the rebels against the bloodline purges, because that was Zabuza's dream.

In the scroll was a letter from Nagato, were he explains everything related to Akatsuki, and were he apologizes for not doing what a good cousin would have done. It also contains everything he has learned about the Rinnengan.

When Naruto returns to Konoha he tells Sarutobi his cousin contacted him and gave him an Uzumaki clan scroll, Sarutobi sighs and tells him when he was going to give him his clans scrolls when he was able keep secret skills, but since he already has one he gives them the rest, Naruto makes a quick read of it and he tells Hiruzen that they are very different, he tells Naruto in what sense, since seals differences were really obscure and someone without training shouldn't be able to differenciate them, Naruto tells him that Nagato's scroll focuses on their bloodline and the others on other things, Hiruzen tells him the Uzumaki didn´t had a bloodline, but Naruto shows him his rinnengan.

Future important events

Madara placed a failsafe in his genjutsu, sending a lot of world leaders on the edge of sanity, making Yagura start a crusade against bloodlines, Kumo begins to plan how steal all the jinchuuriki, the Tsuchikage begins to arm his country for another war against konoha, Wind's daimyo begins pushing Suna to the edge, Taki becomes even more xenophobic, etc.

After the forest of death Sarutobi asks Naruto to lose his battle on the preliminaries, Naruto first is outraged, but after he explains himself he manages to comply from Naruto.

Sand doesn't allies with sound, too many internal problems, Mist does.

The Kage's booth fight stays the same, Yagura fights Naruto's deva path and Jiraiya, after one of the most epic fights seen by Konoha, Deva manages to break Madara's genjutsu on Yagura.

Konoha and Kiri become allies.

Yagura returns to Kiri, after killing a lot of his loyalists, explains the situation he was in to the new council of Kiri, and makes preparations to pass his bijuu to the next vessel.

Tsunade sends a message to the other Kages to search in their subordinates a seal that preserves and amplifies Madara´s genjutsu. The Raikage takes action, the tsuchikage ignores her.

Kumo invades Suna, and in a very fast attack Suna falls, some refugees run to Konoha, Temari and Kankuro included, Gaara is captured by Kirabi and Yugito.

Most Suna's refugees adapt well to live on Konoha, like the survivors of the scorch bloodlimit, some puppeteer and wind users.

Sasuke defected, but instead of getting soft treatment he got missing nin status.

Kumo tries to steal Taki's jinchuuriki, when Naruto was there on a diplomatic mission, he saves her, this helps the alliance with Konoha.

Seeing this Kumo allies with Snow country under the ruling of Dotou.

Iwa allies with Kusa and Hoshi.

Konoha Is allied with Kiri, Ame and Taki.

Iwa tries to ally to Kumo, but Ame gets wind of it and frames Kumo of the dissapearance of Han(Akatsuki stole him) and that ends the peace treaty for both villages.

Hearing this Danzo decides to make his move to take the Hokage position, but he gets stopped by Itachi and Jiraiya, who had a secret informant on Danzo's ROOT(Torune).

After this goes the 3 year timeskip, the war between Kumo and Iwa ended after a year, and it resulted in the anihilation of Hoshi, it got absorbed by Iwa and Kusa.

Then Moryo tries to take under the world, and he gets stopped by Konoha's alliance.

Iwa manages to get and alliance with Sora and Oto, now liderated by Sasuke.

Kurotsuchi leads a rebellion on Iwa, but loses and runs to Taki along with some of her allies.

Kumo attacks Iwa in their moment of weakness, Oto and Sora switch alliances at the last moment on the condition that Konoha must be destroyed.

3 years later the final battle begins, and everything is chaos, somehow Konoha and their allies win the war.

_**Elemental Jutsus Names**_

**Katon = Fire Element**

**Fuuton = Wind Element**

**Raiton = Lightning Element**

**Doton = Earth Element**

**Suiton = Water Element**

**Bakuton = Explosion Element**

**Meiton = Dark Element**

**Futton = Boil (Water + Fire)**

**Hyouton = Ice (Water + Wind)**

**Mokuton = Wood (Water + Earth)**

**Ranton = Strom (Water + Lightning)**

**Youton = Lava (Fire + Earth)**

**Shakuton = Scorch (Fire + Wind)**

**Enton = Blaze (Fire + Lightning)**

**Jinton = Dust (Fire + Earth + Wind)**

**Shouton = Crystal (Earth + Water + Wind)**

**Kouton = Steel (Earth + Water + Fire)**

Hyouton: Ice Style-Wind and Water

Mokuton: Wood Style-Water and Earth

Yōton: Lava Style-Fire and Earth

Futton: Boil Style-Fire and Water

Shoton: Crystal Style-Earth, Water and Fire

Jinton: Dust Style-Fire, Wind and Earth

Bakuton: Explosion Style-Lightning and Earth

Koton: Steel Style-Fire, Lightning and Earth

Ranton: Storm Style-Lightning and Water

Jinton: Swift Style-Wind and Lightning

Shakuton: Scorch Style-Fire and Wind


End file.
